Wanna Be My Science Partner?
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: we always new he'd been there before, we just didn't know who with. Heather and Ryan. it's not an OC she's really a charecter.


**Disclaimer:** i own everything except the words 'Heather Landrey' and 'Ryan Wolfe'. you wanna be _my_ science partner? ask me first!

Summary: we always new he'd been their before, we just didn't know who with.

Spoilers: One of Our own..sorta and Legal

Wanna Be My Science Partner? by Liv

Ryan Wolfe sat at the bar of a club he'd heard about on campus. Something about grinding and memory glass. He thought he'd check it out.

On the other end of the bar he glanced over to see a very pretty girl in a green halter top with about four friends sitting next to her. 5 girls Caution! Do not mess with.

Still, Ryan couldn't help himself; she had the most amazing smile….

"'Scuse me," said Ryan motioning the bartender over to him.

"Names Brad, what can I do for you?" asked the bartender. He was fairly tall, well built, dirty blonde hair, glasses and a nose ring.

"Can you tell me about that girl down there? Green top."

Brad looked over towards the indicated spot and whistled as a girl in an orange mini shirt adjusted her bra (in front of the other four) making her friends laugh.

"They come in every couple months, not the chick in green, it's her first time here."

"What's she drink?" asked Ryan not taking his eyes off her.

1-

Heather Landrey sat at the bar with a couple of her friends from collage. She hadn't really wanted to go, but her friends had insisted. Plus they needed a DD just in case.

Jenny set down her drink and adjusted her bra, saying something about how she shouldn't have worn one. Heather laughed at her, not taking notice of the bartender heading over to them.

"Louise," said the bartender, addressing one of Heather's friends, who happened to be the only other sober one there. Louise looked up as her name was called and gave the bartender a grin.

"Hey Bradley, what's up?" Brad rolled his eyes at his full name, but instead of comenting he handed Heather a drink.

Her favorite drink.

"That guys down there wanted me to give this to your friend here," Brad winked at heather jokingly and waited for a reaction.

"Guy? What guy?" asked Louise and Janis looking around Heather and the mob of other people to see the guy who bought her a drink.

"OMG!" said Janis loudly making Louise, Heather, and Cathy (who happened to be a very close, drunken second) look at her.

"Do you ever use normal words?" asked Cathy (who happened to be a very insulting drunk as well).

"This guys is so fucking hot!" muttered Janis, he mouth hanging open as she stared.

Jenny was leaning on the bar to get a better look.

"Hot damn, Heather if you don't want him I call dibs!"

"Slut," breathed Cathy. "Although…."

"What's the big deal?" asked Heather shoving her friends out of the way so she could actually see the guy.

She didn't expect him to look as good as her beer-goggled friends were describing him as.

Heather looked back at her gawking posse trying very hard not to look interested. She shrugged.

"Eh."

"Go," said Janis firmly, grabbing Jenny's drink our of her hand and taking a swig. "he's hot, go!"

"No," said Heather offensively crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" asked Louise curiously, leaning her back against the bar.

"Because you told me to, and I don't like doing what I'm told."

"Just go!"

"No."

"Don't you just hate it when your friends pressure you to try new things?" said a voice behind Heather.

"Yes! Exactly, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions! Thank you-," Heather turned around and froze. Good gravy he was even more gorgeous up close.

Jenny's mouth actually dropped.

"Ryan," he said holding out his hand. Heather took it and felt the wind being sucked out of her.

"Heather."

Jenny's mouth was still hanging open, only now Cathy's had joined it.

Only less conspicuous.

Ryan looked at her friends curiously and Heather suddenly wished they were sober.

"What I could do with you," muttered Cathy under her breath looking him up and down. Louise stepped on her foot.

"Jenny, dance, now," hissed Janis tugging on Cathy's elbow. Heather watched them go. Well except Louise, she was chatting up the bartender, Brad.

Ryan grinned at her nervously and Heather wanted to kiss him for being so adorable.

Instead he held out is hand for her to take.

"Common, it's too noisy in here."

She followed him. Hell, she would have followed him to an S & M bar if he asked her to. But this place did have a reputation.

Heather bit her lip as he closed the door of one of the bathrooms, watching as it crystalized to obstruct the views of onlookers.

Ryan turned to face Heather, leaning against the glass. He was a good head taller than her, and he looked extremely good with his shaggy hair.

"Better?" well it certainly was quieter.

She didn't care.

"Yeah."

She wanted him.

"What are you studding towards?"

And he knew it.

"FBI," said Heather walking a little closer to him. "You?"

"CSI," Heather grinned.

"Smarty pants."

"I've seen you around campus."

"Really?" Heather wasn't paying all that much attention, she was starring at his lips.

"Yeah, we've got physics together," and he **so** wasn't starring at her eyes.

"We could study together," mumbled Heather walking even closer. He didn't seemed bothered by it.

She however was bothered, hot and bothered.

"I think we've got anatomy together too," his voice becoming lower, husky.

She snapped.

Heather's hand found it's way to the back of Ryan's head and crushed her mouth and body against his. He kissed her back, his right hand sliding down her waist to her hip and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Heather whimpered, while her other hand rested on Ryan's chest. She kissed him harder, not caring if she could breath or not. He tasted like mojito's and coffee.

They broke apart simultaneously, keeping their lips centimeters from each other, trying not to lose the contact.

Ryan kissed her first this time, pushing her back and spinning her until her body crashed against the glass with a dull thud, his weight pressing into her, his hips grinding her into the wall.

Thank you Jesus... Heather wore a skirt.

Ryan pulled his lips away from hers and Heather whimpered at the loss, immediately gasping as she felt his teeth on her neck. Heather's hand was still on Ryan's chest, and she was getting uncomfortable.

Heather unbuttoned the first few buttons on Ryan's shirt, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him flush against her. He pulled away from her neck and took her earlobe in his teeth instead. Heather hissed.

In response, Heather undid the rest of Ryan's shirt, racking her fingernails down his chest, past his abs and stopping at his belt.

Heather pulled away from Ryan's tantalizing lips and pressed her own against his collar bone. She felt his hands slide under her shirt a bit, moving from the front of her hips and up her back.

Heather bit him on the should, her tongue laving the teeth marks on his shoulder and blowing cold air on the bruise. Her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle almost agonizingly slow.

Heather paused as Ryan's index finger tilted her chin up, so she was looking at him in the eye. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, pleadingly.

She mumbled his name against his lips. He didn't pull away. Instead his hand went from her chin, to her shoulder, and slid down her side, cupping her breast in his hand and kneading it, grinding her against the wall as he did. This time, Heather moaned his name. Heather pulled away and grazed her teeth along th side of Ryan's neck

Her hands resumed their mission.

And his belt fell to the floor with a clatter neither of them noticed.

Ryan nuzzled his nose into her hair and kissed her temple and Heather ran a hand around his waist, pulling him closer.

He kissed her, and Heather moaned in response. It was heated, and the bass of the music going on around them pulsated through their bodies.

Ryan's hand found it's way to her thigh, sneaking under her skirt and his fingers running along the lace of her thong.

Ryan was fed up with foreplay.

He sucked at her bottom lip and wrapped on of her legs around his thigh, his hand sliding back a bit to hold her there. Heather wrapped an arm around his neck and unzipped his pants with the other. Ryan groaned as Heather's hand found it's way into said pants.

Ryan was **fed up** with foreplay.

His left hand found it's way to her lower back, pressing her hips against his.

You know what the great thing about Heather's underwear was? It was tied together by strips of lace. Was being the word.

Ryan lifted her up against the wall, resting her on his hips. Heather moaned against Ryan's lips and he entered her.

l-

"So, tell me! Tell me everything," ordered Cathy as the two walked towards their Anatomy class. Heather shrugged.

"What's there to tell?"

"Ok," said Cathy slowly, walking in front of Heather and turning around, blocking her way. " Did he nail you?"

"Cath," said Heather exasperated, pushing past her and walking into their class.

"Common Feather, tell me!" whined Cathy, calling Heather by her nick name and pouting. Heather shook her head, grinning and looking around the room fro an open pair of seats, no, just one seat would be fine. Getting a pair would increase her irritation.

Then she spotted Ryan.

"Later Cathy," muttered Heather making her way over towards him, sitting on his right.

He didn't seem to notice her, and she wasn't pushing.

"Hello adolescence, please take your seats and shut up. Mr. Murry put the paper airplane down, you're not 12, despite my suspicions. You mother has informed me, however, that your mental health is stable, which leaves me to believe you're just stupid," a few people laughed as their Anatomy teacher (Mr. Burton) walked in, catching a wad of paper as it flew at his head.

"Nice try Mr. Nichols, nice try. Stick to test tubes." Mr. Burton walked over to his desk, setting his briefcase down on the desk and pointing over his shoulder. "Today we'll be reviewing what we covered in highschool. Most of you may not survive, some may not have the intelligence to keep up, so, Mr. Murry, I'd get out your tape recorder," the class chuckled again.

And Ryan's right hand found it's way to her knee.

Heather bit her lip and clicked her pen, poising it over her notebook.

Ryan's hand moved higher up her thigh, sliding underneath her skirt.

_Fuck, **why **did I have to ware a skirt?_ Thought Heather, jotting something Mr. Burton said. She glanced over to look at Ryan as his hand roamed higher.

_Damn him for being left handed_, cursed Heather, a gasp escaping her mouth as Ryan tugged on the edge of her underwear.

"Miss Landrey, would you like to tell us the system of the body which deals with the secretion of hormones?" asked Mr. Burton looking up at Heather. She swallowed.

"Endocrine System," she said quickly, her voice hitching up a notch as Ryan's fingers 'explored' her.

Mr. Burton narrowed his eyes at her curiously and turned away slightly. "Very good...," said Mr. Burton hesitantly.

Heather tried concentrating on anything other than Ryan's hand up her skirt.

Until he slipped his index and middle finger into her.

Heather inhaled sharply. She noticed Cathy look over at her curiously, obviously not paying any attention to the lecture, but concentration her energy on Ryan and Heather.

"Choose your partner wisely, you'll be spending nearly every waking moment of the next 2 months categorizing, naming, and mapping every single bone, muscle and organ in the human body. Ready set go."

Heather heard Mr. Burton, but only registered Ryan removing his hand from her skirt and leaning across her slightly.

"Hey Heather," whispered Ryan in her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe, ending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah?" replied Heather, turning her head, their lips centimeters from each other.

"Wanna be my science partner?"


End file.
